


The Waking Princess

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-02
Updated: 2002-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the princess wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waking Princess

"I want a back rub and I want it now!" Princess Lily's screams rang through the palace.

"Why did I ever kiss you and wake you up?" thought Prince Phillip as he rubbed his wife's back.

That night, as Phillip was lying in bed, he saw, out the window, a shooting star. He made a wish: "I wish that Princess Lily would go back to sleep." Suddenly, a bright flask of light filled the room. Phillip buried his head under the covers in fright.

"Now dear, one mustn't bury one's head like an ostrich when company calls. Especially when one calls them."

Cautiously, Phillip poked his head out from the bed covers. A young winged girl in a blue dress inlaid with silver and diamond. "Are you a faerie?" He asked, "You don't look like any of the ones I know," He added, thinking of the three good faeries, who were kind but old, and of the evil faerie he had killed.

"I am" the girl admitted, "and I'm here to grant you a wish"

"I wish that the Princess would go back to sleep so I wouldn't have to be with her" Phillip replied quickly. The faerie clapped her hands once and a thick, yellowed volume appeared in the air before her. As Phillip gaped, she plucked the book from the air as one might pluck a ripe apple from a tree. Handing the book to Phillip, who sagged like an empty sac under the weight, she ordered,

"Read this book to your princess tomorrow night. It is a tedious, never-ending story and she will soon be tired. Read as long as possible, but stop before you fall asleep. If you have done it correctly, Lily will sleep for 1,000 years" Amazed at his good luck, and thanking the girl profusely, Phillip turned to put the book on the table. Another flash of light filled the room. Phillip whirled around, but the faerie was gone.

Phillip went through the day with a considerably lightened heart, for he knew that that night his troubles would be over. When Lily's bedtime drew near, Phillip suggested, "Why doesn't one of your ladies in waiting rub your back while I read you a story?" Since stories were the only thing Lily liked more than back rubs, she readily agreed. Phillip began, "Once upon a time, a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time ago. In a kingdom far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far away. There lived a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really old King and Queen…" Every half-hour Phillip looked up to see if Lily was asleep yet. After 7 hours straight of reading, Lily interrupted him, "This is boring!" depressed; Phillip woke up the ladies in waiting and went back to his room.

After almost half an hour of staring out his window, Phillip saw a shooting star and made a wish, "I wish that faerie would return and give me another wish." As before, the room was filled with a flash of blinding light and the faerie appeared, floating cross-legged in front of him.

"Did the book work?" She asked.

"No," Prince Phillip replied

"What? You read it for at least 3 hours didn't you?" She demanded.

"I read it for 7 hours straight!" Phillip exclaimed, "Then she interrupted me and said it was boring and that I had to leave."

"Well that won't do. You must not have read it long enough." The faerie admonished him. "Put this on her eyes when she sleeps" she told him, handing him a small sack filled with pale blue powder. "Don't put too much on or she could sleep for 10,000 years or worse." And with that the faerie disappeared again."

Phillip didn't care if Lily slept for a million years or more, as long as she was out of his hair. Later that night, when he was sure Lily was asleep, Phillip poured all of the blue powder over her eyes. The next morning, Lily came in halfway through breakfast. "Sorry, I slept in" She mumbled.

That night, the faerie took one look at Phillip's face and got mad. "You used too much didn't you!" she accused him, "too much and it counteracts itself. You just can't do anything right can you?"

"Hey you said that too much would make her sleep longer." Phillip whined.

"I said 'or worse' too. Now this is your last chance" She sighed, thrusting a small clear vial into his hands. "Put one drop of this in her cup. But only ONE DROP." With a final frown, the faerie disappeared with the customary flash of light.

The next night Phillip slipped a drop of the clear liquid into Lily's wine. The next morning, Lily didn't come down to breakfast. She didn't come down to lunch. After lunch, when Phillip was beginning to entertain the hope that Lily had really fallen asleep again, one of the maids came running down the stairs. "Sir, Sir, its Princess Lily Sir. She's asleep" It didn't take long for someone to figure out that the night before had been the 10th anniversary of the night Lily had fallen asleep (not counting the 100 years of sleep). Phillip never knew if the faerie's magic had finally worked or if Lily had fallen asleep because it was the 10-year anniversary of the first time. He never saw the faerie again, no matter how many stars he wished on. Phillip married a princess whom he actually loved and they had three children. To date, no one has been found suitable to reawaken Lily, who still remains asleep. However, if you like reading stories and giving back rubs…


End file.
